


The One With The Camping Trip

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: Dear Neighbours [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18





	The One With The Camping Trip

"Does anyone else, like, finds this weird?" Alex broke the silence as he shoved a handful of pop corn into his mouth. When Jane had suggested they go camping no one believed this was how it would turn out!

"We’ve been watching them for months!" Jane snorted. "You just realised that this is weird?"

"Hey! In our defence they’re the ones that leave the blinds opens when they screw!" Cathy butted in taking a seat beside them.

It was a nice and warm summer night, with a sky full of stars and all that jazz. Also the couple staying on the building across Cathy had somehow found their way to the camp side the trio was. Needless to say the sex fest didn’t stop at their flat. No, they kept it going here too.

"Like, who has sex with the lights on?" Alex wondered. "In a place where everyone can see you!"

"Maybe they have a thing for being watched?" Cathy offered.

"We outta to let them know at some point though." Jane finished off her soda and threw in the trash can a few feet away successfully.

"And what are we supposed to do the next three days in the wildness without any entertainment? Go fishing?" Alex narrowed his eyes at her. Yes, it might have been weird but come on!

"I agree." Cathy nodded. "We leave it as it is right now and we’ll talk to them about it when we get back." They all nodded solemnly.

In the end that talk never happened...


End file.
